When Worlds Collide
by Dark winged fox
Summary: It's a Harry Potter Inuyasha Crossover see what happens when thing don't go right at all.
1. Chapter 1

Hey sorry for not up dating my other story my life has been very hectic and I kinda forgot about it (Laughs Nervously) so sorry I'll up date it ASAP love y'all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter but I do own the plot and OC, Ya for me. 3

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Change in time, place, or POV

Ok this is my first Inuyasha and Harry Potter crossover so be nice give creative help and maybe a flame or two so I have a good laugh. Also for the people that don't know about Inuyasha, I'll have some information about the plot and characters at the end of the chapter.

As for the pairing, I have not decided just yet but I think it will be Kagome/Draco, Harry/OC, and Ron/Hermione.

Ryu- Dragon

Kitsune- Fox

Kage- Shadow

Aiko- Little Loved One

Hanyou- Half-Demon

Taijiya- Demon Slayer

Miko- medium, sorceress, shrine maiden

Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls

Yamabushi- Wondering Buddhist Monk

Unknown POV

I let out a sigh as I fluttered my small black wings. "Life couldn't get any worse for me. First I fail my magical trials, then I'm accused of betraying the tribe and thrown out and not to mention they put this stupid collar on me that suppresses my powers." I sighed again, "Well it could be worse I mean at least they let me keep my spirit beasts and it not raining." Thunder sounded in the background as rain started to pour. "Fuck, that's just fucking great!" I growled out.

I took shelter under the treetops and turned toward my spirit beasts. "So have any idea where we can go?" They both looked at me then I a male voice sounded in my head. "We could go to England." Then a female voice followed. "The only reason you want to go to England is because there are female ryus are there; you perverted ryu." There was a pause then a deep growl and the male voice again. "Well at least I'm not some stuck up prissy kitsune that can't take a joke." There was another growl. "Maybe I could take a joke if it was funny, but yours just suck beyond all reason." The ryu growled another deep growl and I stepped in before blood was shed. "Kage, Aiko stop before I make you." I growled at them. "Now Kage what is your reasoning for going to England?" The black dragon looked at me with his ruby eyes. "I heard the elders talking about trouble in England, not to mention there are lots of witches and wizards there that may be able to take the collar off." I looked at him for a minute and sighed.

"How long do you think it would take to get there and how do we hide my wings; also my tail, ears and paws; I mean I can't walk around in front of the ningenteki like this; if my kitsune ears don't tip them off then my tail will or even my wings or maybe someone would look down and notice my kitsune like feet." The silver and white kitsune purred into my head. "It would not be too hard for me to place a concealing spell on you, but I would be out of commission for a duration of the trip." I nodded my head. "Ok now that's planed how do we get there?" Aiko and I looked at Kage with knowing looks. "Oh no oh no, no, no."

A few minutes later

"I hate you." The red eye ryu said for the fifth or was it the sixth time since we had gotten in the air and we had not even been in the air for five minutes. "No I mean it I really do I hate you." I let out a soft laugh. "Of course you do Kage, of course you do." I said as I kissed his head; He gave a deep purr. An hour passed before I turned to Aiko. "So when are you going to hide my appearance Aiko?" Aiko looked at me with her deep cerulean eyes and gave a thoughtful look. "As some as possible would be best." I nodded my head. "Hey Kage whenever you are ready to rest we can stop." There was a deep roar then we started to slowly descend.

On the ground

A soft thump was heard as we landed. I nodded to Aiko. "Ok Aiko I'm ready as soon as you are." In a flash of silvery-white light my wings disappeared my feet changed to nigen feet and my ears changed to nigen like ears with a very slight point at the tip. I walked over to my bag and grabbed my small soul mirror out of it; I gasped. "Where are my markings?" I almost cried out in panic. "Don't worry it's just part of the spell, I don't think the nigens would try to help us if you had any markings on you." I nodded my head and frowned. What about my hair I mean it's not a natural nigen color and not to mention my eyes." Aiko looked at me. "It matters not they won't attract as much attention as your markings would so don't worry about it." I nodded my head. "Are right then let's continue this journey to London, England." I laughed out and we were in the air soon after.

Number 4 Privet Drive

If you looked in one of the bedrooms on Number 4 Privet Drive you would see a boy on the verge of turning into a man with unruly black hair in the misted of having a dream if it was bad or good was yet to be seen but in a flash he woke covered in sweat and breathing heavy.

Harry POV

I awoke to my heavy breathing and cold sweat; I have been having this same dream since I returned to number 4 Privet Drive it always the same I see someone on the back of what looks likes a dragon, but his face is shadowed and he never speaks but I can tell this person is determined but I am not sure why but I have a feeling that it is an important reason for having this dream, like it's trying to tell me something, but I'm not sure what. I turn over and look at the clock and groan it reads three o'clock I have the filling I'm not going to go back to sleep. I got up grabbed some parchment and a quill from my trunk and started to write to Ron and Hermione. I had told Hermione about my dreams and she told me to write to her every time I had one, which has been every night for the past two weeks.

Somewhere in Feudal Era Japan

"Inuyasha watch out." Yelled a small woman-child with raven hair and stormy blue-gray eyes the hanyou looked toward her in surprise as he was impaled a by a tentacle form the dark hanyou Naraku. "NO, Inuyasha." The woman-child screamed as she ran to the fallen inu hanyou. The dark hanyou started to laugh in pure insanity over his joy of killing the inu. A taijiya looked toward the miko and hanyou, as she turned toward them she was impaled and fell to her knees.As she landed, a yamabushi turned and ran to her. "Sango!" he cried. As he, knelt down to hold her Naraku impaled him. As they lay dieing in each other's arms, they spoke. "Miroku…I…I…love...you." The yamabushi held her tighter. "I love you…to…Sango." Their life let them as they proclaimed their love to one another.

The small woman-child held the dieing hanyou in her arms. "Kikyou…where's…Kikyou." He took his last breath. "Heartbroken aren't you Miko, it's sad that he would call for your incarnation instead of you, isn't." The small miko looked to the vile hanyou anger burning in her eyes. "Naraku I'll make you pay for all the lives you have taken and all the lives that you destroyed." The hanyou started to laugh. "Little Miko do you honestly think that you can beat me after all I have almost all the Shikon no Tama." An arrow shot past Naraku he turned toward the person who shot it. "Kikyou." He growled out with venom "Nice to see you to Naraku or should I say Onigumo." The undead miko drew another arrow as she pulled back to let the arrow fly she to was impaled with one of Naraku's tentacles. As her clay body was destroyed, all the stolen souls shot out until only one was left. It floated for several moments until it shot out and into Kagome's body. As her soul entered her, she was filled with hatred for Naraku. In a surprising display of power, she destroyed the evil hanyou.

All right, that is the end of this chapter stay tuned for chapter 2. My next chapter may not be as long.

**Inuyasha - Description/Synopsis**

INTERESTING INFO:

The manga, by Rumiko Takahashi is still running in Shonen Sunday after it first started in Nov. 13, 1996.

In present day Japan, Kagome is a normal high school girl until she falls into a well and into the past. There she learns that she is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou with the powerful Shikon Jewel in her body. Unfortunately, the Jewel later shatters and it is up to the half-demon Inuyasha, Buddhist monk/lecher Miroku, and demonslayer Sango to reunite the Jewel so as to keep it from falling into evil hands.

**Kagome**

Kagome is the reincarnation of a priestess of Inuyasha's time named Kikyou. At first, she and Inuyasha didn't get along because his memories of Kikyou got in the way. As they continued searching for the Jewel of Four Souls (Shikon no Tama), they began to develop feelings for each other, but of course neither would admit it.

When Kikyou shows up again, Kagome has to deal with Inuyasha's feelings for her. She has developed a friendship with Sango and Miroku, and is Shippo's self-appointed protector.

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha is a half-human, half-demon that eventually works with Kagome to help find and collect all the shards of the Shikon Jewel. He wants the Shikon Jewel so that he can use it to make himself a full demon. Unfortunately, his brother, Sesshoumaru, keeps getting in his way.

Inuyasha holds his father's grave in the small dot (a black pearl) in his right eye. (Note that in the US version of the manga, the pages were all flipped for reading left-to-right, thus making the black pearl appear in his left eye.) His sword is called Tetsusaiga, which was made from his father's left fang. Inuyasha sometimes acts like a jerk to Kagome, but it's only because he is hiding his own insecurities and bad memories. He really does care for her.

Incidentally, his name does not mean "female dog-demon" like many people believe. Rumiko Takahashi explained in an interview that the meaning of his name broke down as dog (inu) and forest spirit (yasha).

**Shippou**

Shippou is a little fox demon that used to live in the hills, but came across Inu-Yasha and company in their quest for the Shikon Jewel. If in need of a quick getaway, he can make dolls and spread them out to fool the enemy.

He has lots of other little tricks and surprises.

Even though Shippou looks like he's about 5 years old, he's actually closer to 50 years old. Demon's age a lot slower than humans. In episode 75, when Inuyasha and the group are listening to the story of when the cat demons attacked (which happened about 50 years prior), Shippou says he doesn't remember it, and Inuyasha says of course he wouldn't because he would have been a little baby at the time.

Shippou learns a magic spell named Fox Fire when he, Inuyasha, and Kagome avenge his father's death. The spirit of Shippo's father casts Fox Fire to protect them from the Thunder Brothers.

**Sango**

Sango's village consists of a large group of Youkai (demon) exterminators led by Sango's father. The best Taijiya (including Sango) were called to a castle to exterminate a spider demon. The lord of the manor (who turns out to be Naraku in disguise) takes control of Sango's brother, Kohaku. Kohaku kills all of the other Taijiya, but is killed by archers before he can kill Sango. Sango is wounded by the archers because they think she's going insane.

Naraku takes care of Sango and, when she is healthy enough to fight, tells her that Inu-Yasha destroyed her village. Naraku lends her a shard of the Shikon Jewel to keep her from feeling pain. When Sango finds Inu-Yasha, he convinces her that Naraku betrayed her, and the shard of the Shikon Jewel falls out of her back. Kagome helps her recover and she joins the group to get revenge on Naraku. She seems to have feelings for Miroku, and eventually reveals that her village is where the Shikon no Tama was created.

Sango's weapon of choice is a Hiraikotsu (giant boomerang), and she has a trained youkai named Kilala (Kirara in the Japanese version) which Myouga the flea now lives on.

**Miroku**

Miroku is a fellow who has earned where he is now... by cheating, lying, and stealing. His trick is to lure folks into believing that a dark spirit is stalking them, and then "helping" them out while getting to spend the night and eat a hearty supper. The next day he finds another poor sucker to set up and he leaches from them for a night or two, and so on.

He comes into contact with Inu-Yasha and Kagome early on and Kagome senses shards of the Shikon Jewel and the fight is on. During the battle, Miroku unleashes his trump card, and his curse. His great grandfather was cursed to have a black hole in his hand, called the Windtunnel, which sucks up anything in it's path. Miroku inherited that curse. He unleashes it, nearly taking in Inu-Yasha, but he closes it when Kagome jumps in the way, as he didn't want to kill her.

He joins the quest for shards of the Shikon afterwards. Miroku becomes even more involved in the quest for the Shikon Jewel when he learns that Naraku had been the one who had stolen the jewel. Naraku had also been the demon who had cursed his grandfather (and now him) with the Windtunnel Kazaana. Now he has to take care of his own Windtunnel in order to prolong his life.

The Windtunnel is normally sealed by prayer beads wrapped around his hand. It will slowly grow over time and can be aggravated if treated badly. Unless Naraku is defeated and the curse lifted, the Windtunnel will eventually grow beyond his hand and become uncontrollable, engulfing Miroku himself before disappearing. That had been the fate of his father and grandfather.

Miroku introduces Inu-Yasha and company to his friend, the raccoon demon Hachi. Also, Miroku has feelings for Sango.

Also if you want to know more about this Anime go to 


	2. Chapter 2

'Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

>>>>>Change in time, place, or POV 

Ryu- Dragon

Kitsune- Fox

Kage- Shadow

Aiko- Little Loved One

Hanyou- Half-Demon

Taijiya- Demon Slayer

Miko- Medium, Sorceress, Shrine maiden

Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls

Yamabushi- Wondering Buddhist Monk

Neko- Cat

Inu- Dog

Ookami- Wolf

:RECAP:

>>>>>Somewhere in Feudal Era Japan 

As her clay body was destroyed, all the stolen souls shot out until only one was left. It floated for several moments until it shot out and into Kagome's body. As her soul entered her, she was filled with hatred for Naraku. In a surprising display of power, she destroyed the evil hanyou.

:THIS CHAPTER:

As the light died down you see the young woman on her knees breathing heavy then you hear shouts coming from the horizon along with a tornado; the tornado stopped near the woman. "Kagome are you ok?" A male with cobalt eyes and black hair in a high ponytail asked. Two fur balls looked over his shoulder. "Momma, are you alright?" Said an auburn kitsune from the males shoulder; she smiled. "Of course I'm all right Shippou." A small tan and cream neko jumped into the young woman's arms, and let out a soft meow. "I know Kirara I'll miss them to; I'll miss them so much." As she said this she started to cry softly. The male pulled her into his lap. "Don't worry Kagome everything will be fine I promise." The small woman looked at the ookami demon. "I know Kouga, I know but it still does not stop the pain." The ookami held her tighter. "Don't worry Kagome I'm here for you, and not just me you have Shippou, Kirara, Ginta, Hakkaku, hell Kagome you have my whole tribe and maybe all of Japan." Kouga said trying to cheer her up. Kagome smiled "Ya your right, Kouga. Come on we need to head back to Kaede's village." And so they headed toward the village.

>>>>>Kaede's Village 

Kaede's village greeted them as they arrived with Kaede slowly coming out of her hut to greet them also. "Kagome child I see that you survived the battle with Naraku but I see the others did not. I am truly sorry for thee child." Kaede smiled sadly at Kagome. "Don't worry Kaede I just want to get everyone buried and pray for their souls." Kagome said looking at Kaede sadly. "Of course child, but Kagome what are you going to do with the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome looked Kaede in the eye. "I'm going to make a wish and see what happens." Kaede nodded. "Well then child let begin the burial for them." And into the night they set the kiln for the bodies and as the sun started to raise over the horizon the fires started to burn out and they put the ashes in vases with wards and set them in the temple.

Around noon Kagome walked to the well and Kouga, Shippou, and Kirara followed her. At the well Kagome handed a letter to Kouga. "Kouga if I disappear I want you to give this letter to my mother, they live in the future around five hundred years from now ok, do you promise me?" Kouga looked at her. "Of course I promise Kagome." Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you Kouga for everything." She turned to Shippou. "Shippou if anything happens to me know I love you with all of my heart and that I think of you as a son." Shippou looked at Kagome with tears in his eyes. "I love you too Kagome, I all ways thought of you as a mother." Kagome nodded not trusting her voice. "Ok here I go. Shikon no Tama hear my wish." As she said this a bright light appeared.

>>>>>Inside the Shikon no Tama 

"Protector we are here now, what is it that you wish for?" Sounded four voices, Kagome looked startled. "I wish that everyone that was wrongly touched by the Shikon no Tama have their hearts desire for all their reincarnations and that the Shikon is forever protected even if I have to sacrifice myself for it to happen." The voices sounded again. "You know what you ask child." Kagome nodded. "Then it shall be done." In another flash of light four figures stood in front of her. As her eyes adjusted she saw three youki and Midoriko. Midoriko walked up to Kagome and Kagome bowed. "Protector, stand up please, now child you do know there is no true pure wish." Kagome stood up and nodded. "Good then you know you did not make a pure wish." Kagome nodded again. "But since you would have given your life for all those people we" She motioned to the three youki behind her "have decided that we want you as our protector forever more but we also have one more mission for you. We want you to go into the future and help the boy-who-lived defeat a great evil like Naraku but before you go we have four gifts for you, but mine shall be last."

She moved to stand next to the youki as she stepped back the youki on the far left stepped forward. As the youki stepped forward she noted that he was a kitsune with tan hair and tail with fox ears on his head he was also had sun kissed skin and sea-green eyes. He was dressed in a pair of red hamaka with his chest bare. "Protector, my gift to you is the life span of a youki of you and yours." As he stepped back the one next to him stepped forward.

As he stood before Kagome she noticed that he was very tall maybe taller than Sesshoumaru and a ryu with ice blue hair and silver eyes with two black horns coming from his for head and as he walked his body shimmed like it would if it were made of scales. He also had on samari armor that was a light blue. "My gift to you is this armor made of ryu hide and moth youki silk." He stepped back when he handed her the armor. Kagome looked at it, it was beautiful it was green and silver it had a under shirt that was silver which she guess was made of the silk, and tight every where but the wrist which belled out a little it; also had a emerald colored vest made of the ryu hide that had ties at the bottom that tied to the skirt of armor also made of ryu hide and silk pants that flared but were tapered at the bottom; The armor also came with ryu hide boots and a pair of gauntlets and silk stockings.

The last youki stepped forward. Kagome noted that he was the most handsome of all the youki there his dark hair standing up in spikes and his bangs were a soft silver and darkened to a blood red at the ends, they lay softly framing his face and eyes that were the shade of rubies his skin was not sun kissed like the other two but had been kissed by moonlight he wore black leather pants and a black leather vest open to revile chiseled abs. Kagome did not know what type of youki he was but she guessed he had to be an elemental type of some sort. As he stood in front of her he gave her a small smile. "Little Protector I have this bracelet to offer to you the five charms on it represent different things the sword represents every weapon just wish for it and it will appear in your hand, you can also give the weapon to a comrade for them to use. The dog represents animal protectors that you can call upon to help you, just wish for them and they will come. The bottle represents potions and herbs, think of the one you need and it will appear before you. The apple represents food and liquids picture it and it will also appear in front of you. The coin represents money think of the amount in it will appear in a bag. But all this take some of your power so use it wisely.

At last as he stepped back Midoriko stepped forward. "Little one my gift to you is the ability to call upon your powers at will but they are much more different then other miko powers, I can't give you the complete power over them but now you have full access to them, but with time you will have complete control over them and be able to do extraordinary thing that other mikos can not do. Now we must say are farewells to one another but if ever in great need of us will shall help you."

>>>>>Outside of the Shikon no Tama 

As Kagome started to disappear Shippou grabbed a hold of her along with Kirara, and they disappeared together.

>>>>>Present time 

>>>>>Unknown POV 

We had been traveling for several days and from our map we were just two hours outside London. I looked over to Akio and smiled she looked almost fully recovered from the spells which was a good thing I would need her when we are in London. "Hey Akio" I called out to her. She turned to me when I saw that I had her attention I continued. "When do you think we need to start walking?" She looked at the map and said to me. "In the next hour or so would be best, I think." I nodded and settled back.

>>>>>1 Hour Later 

>>>>>Outside of London 

As we landed in a small clump of trees I stood and stretched then I turned to Kage and saw that he already had shrunk to his smaller form. When I fully faced him he jumped onto my shoulder and let out a soft purr. I looked down to Akio. "Soo, you ready for a long walk Akio?" After I said this we started our long walk to downtown London.

>>>>>1 Hour and Short Ride later 

After the nice man dropped us off in front of a big bookshop and record shop we looked around to the nigens to see if any of them were magical I didn't sense any magic from any of them, as I looked harder to see if I could sense any magic I saw a tiny, grimy-looking pub and I saw that the nigens could not see it I walked in with Kage on my shoulder and Akio at my side. When I walked in it was dark if it was not for being a youki I would have not been able to see right away. I looked around and went up to the bar. "Umm, excuse me but can you tell me where I'm at." The bartender looked at me for a minute then replied. "You're in the Leaky Cauldron would you like a room for the night Miss?" I looked at him for a minute. "Not right now but maybe later, but I would like something to drink." He nodded his head. "What would you like Miss?" I looked for a minute to see if anything caught my attention, then I replied. "I would like a Fire Whisky." As soon as I said this I heard two twin voices.

"Are you sure someone as small as you can handle something so strong." I turned around and saw twin redheads that had identical grin on their face; I smiled and drank it down in one huge gulp. "Yep, I maybe small but I can kick anyone's ass in a drinking contest." The redheads looked shocked then the grins came back full force but bigger. "Well, Fred look what we have here, a devil in angel's clothing." His twin laughed at his joke. "I like her George let's show her around 'cause she looks a little lost." This twin nodded in agreement. "So, Beautiful what is you name, mine's George and my brother's Fred." I smiled at them. "Mine's Keida, the fox at my feet is Akio, and this little guy on my shoulder is Kage." They both nodded and offered their arms to me, I slipped my arms into theirs and they took me to a brick wall and tapped the bricks when I gave them an uncertain look. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." They said at the same time as the wall opened.

>>>>>Present 

>>>>>Unknown Location 

>>>>>Kagome's POV 

I looked around and noticed that we were in some type of forest or maybe woods. It was dark and I could feel different magical creatures are us. I looked over to Shippou and Kirara, Shippou was still out cold but Kirara was up and looking around. I heard a twig snap and Kirara jumped in front of us and started to growl. A centaur walked out of the tall shrubs and trees.

>>>>>Authors POV 

As the centaur walk out into view he looked at Kagome. "What are you doing here human?" Kagome was silent for a moment. "Would you please kindly tell me where here is." The centaur looked at her. "You're in the Forbidden Forest; do you not know that human?" Kagome shook her head. The centaur looked at her for a moment before making a follow motion. Kagome picked up Shippou and Kirara and followed the centaur. Kagome had been following the centaur for about an hour before she spoke. "Mr. Centaur would you kindly tell me where we are going?" The centaur looked behind him. "I am taking you to the castle." Kagome stopped briefly before walking beside him. "What castle?" The centaur looked at her for a moment. "You truly have no idea where you are, do you?" Kagome shook her head. "No, I don't know what country or even what century I'm in." The centaur stopped at hearing this. "There is a witch up in the castle that should be able to help you we should be there shortly." As he finished he started to walk again. A few minutes later they were at the end of the Forest. "Here's were I stop, see that hut over there?" He pointed to a small hut a distance away from were they were standing. Kagome nodded her head. "There is a man in there that will take you to the witch." With that he walked back into the forest.

>>>>>With Kagome 

>>>>>Outside the hut 

>>>>>Kagome's POV 

After the short walk to the hut I knocked on the door. There was shuffling and squeaks of a bed, before the door flew open. A giant of a man stood in the door way. "What do you want?" He said in a gruff voice. "Could you please help me a centaur said there was a witch in the castle that could help me with my problem?" I said he looked at me for a second. "What sort of problem?" I looked at him to see if I could trust him. "I don't know where I am." He looked at me for a long, hard minute; then gruffly said to follow him. He led me to the castle and opened the huge doors to the inside. He led me up many stairs and through many corridors until we came to a statue of a gargoyle. He must have said or done something while I was looking at the pictures that were moving, because I looked back and it had move. As I looked past him I saw a winding stair way; he started up them and I followed. At the top of the stairs there was a door; he took his large hand and knocked on it. I heard sounds behind the door before it opened.

>>>>>Author POV 

"Hagrid there have better be a good explanation for waking me up this late of night." The graying witch stopped for a minute. "Who is she Hagrid?" Hagrid looked to Kagome then back to the witch. "Not sure Minerva but a centaur sent her here." The witch looked shocked for a minute then motioned for them to come in. McGonagall walked to her desk and sat down. "Have a seat." As she said this two chairs appeared; Kagome and Hagrid sat down. "Now will you kindly tell me what you were doing in Forbidden Forest?" Kagome looked up. "I'm not quite sure." McGonagall set back in her chair. "Will you please tell me what you mean?" Kagome sat there for a minute. "It's a very long story and I don't know if I can trust you." McGonagall nodded her head. "That's understandable but you don't have to worry about Hagrid or I we will try to help you anyway we can." Kagome looked uncomfortable and indecisive before she started her story.

>>>>>Author POV 

>>>>>3 hours later 

"…and so that is how I ended up here." Hagrid and McGonagall looked shocked as Kagome finished her story. "My God you poor thing, you have been through as much as Harry; But don't worry dear I'll let you send you family a note then we can set you out to meet Harry. But first you and your little one needs to sleep, then in the morning you can send your letter to your family and I can write Harry a letter. Now follow me so you can get so sleep. McGonagall led her through the door in the back of the office. They entered a small living area McGonagall waved her wand and a small cot appeared. "You can sleep here tonight. Here is a change of clothes for tonight and tomorrow, and the bathroom is over there." She pointed to a door on the right side of the room. After she left Kagome went into the bathroom and changed clothes. She came back out and laid on the cot and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
